


Haunted by You

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Angst Week 2018 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Drabble, F/F, Guilt, Hallucinations, Heartbreak, Insults, Lapidot Angst Week 2018, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, Shattering - Freeform, Worthless, blame, haunted, lapidot - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot angst week 2018: Day 6: HallucinationPeridot is haunted by Lapis’ memory.





	Haunted by You

“You’re worthless”.

“I hate you”.

“Why would I ever listen to a worthless little Peridot?”.

“You’re in my way”.

“You should have been shattered”.

Peridot felt her whole body shaking as she heard the echoes of Lapis’ voice in the back of his head, whispering into her ear. She was shaking, the only thing she could focus on were the voices, the neverending voices, the disapproval, shame and disgust. Did they speak the truth?

She was afraid to even open her eyes anymore, for every time she did, thousands of copies of her loved gem stared at her, they had black eyes that stared into the void, angry expressions on their face and tears running down their blue faces. Wings were extended, like if they could take of any second. She felt her heart beat faster and faster, she wanted it all to stop, she couldn’t take it anymore.

Not with Lapis like this...

“You weren’t in time”.

“You didn’t save me”.

“I’m shattered because of you”.

“You aren’t good for anything”.

“I thought you loved me”.

Peridot screamed, hitting her fist hardly into the ground, ignoring the pain. The tears streamed down, and all of her was shaking as she thought back to that day not too long ago. How good it had started, and how badly it had ended.

She bit her lips while continued to hear the copies of the gem scream at her, telling her everything she did wrong. She really was worthless.

“Lapis, I’m sorry…”.


End file.
